Shadow Weapon
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Yami was made to be used by the Shadow Master for war. Taken from his family while around the age of one. Yami is slowly turned into a weapon to serve the Shadow Master. This was born from the insanity of my mind. OCs are in here. M for Mummy


FireCacodemon: It's been ages since I've written a Yu-Gi-Oh story

Yami: You're telling me.

FireCacodemon: This kind of happened while talking to a friend over MSN...I came up with this part.

Yami: Don't I remember that...FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh thankfully

FireCacodemon: HEY!

Yami: Just face it...read it

FireCacodemon: YYxYandJxS4eva allowed me to use the character Riku...Riku belongs to YYxYandJxS4eva. Also the 5 scientists in this story belongs to me...

Yami: Please...read the story

* * *

Shadow Weapon

Yami wandered down an empty street at midnight. The moon was up in the air and Yami headed towards the dock in Domino City. He had been coming here often and he knew why. Every month he found himself down at the docks at least once. Yami soon found himself at the docks and went to the edge. The moon light was reflecting off the waves of the ocean and Yami sat down. Yami sighed and everything came to him so clearly. The shadow realm was his home...he should return but he couldn't risk letting it get its' hands back on him. He ran from the shadow realm for a reason...if he told the group now...they'll leave him. The truth may be harsh but it needed to be set free to someone soon. Someone he trusted so much. Yugi. Yami closed his eyes and thought back to when he first came. He could still hear their voices. Yami knew the voices well...his creators.

_A very young Yami was being held in his mother's arms falling asleep. He didn't sleep for long as the door was getting hammered down by some strangers. Yami awake and started crying. Despite the fact that his mother was doing everything she could to calm him down...Yami showed no signs of calming down. The door was broken down and powerful shadow people can running into the house. Yami's father came to protect both his mother and him. The shadow beings belonged to the Shadow Master and under orders came to take Yami away. They soon killed off Yami's parents and ran off with him. Yami's cries were soon silenced as they injected something into him. His systems slowly shut down and he fell to sleep._

_The next thing Yami knew was that he was on a table and chained to the table to stop him from escaping. He saw a bunch of shadow beings in white coats looking down at him. Yami was soon in tears again and the shadow beings decided to experiment on him. Yami could feel them inject something into his systems and it hurt like hell. Yami cried out in pain before he used his shadow magic and blasted back to shadow beings in the white coats. Little did Yami know that he was going to be here for the next 15 years of his life. He was only one when they started...and they would not be finished until he was complete. The shadow beings blasted back fell to the floor after Yami's shadow magic and they easily got up. When you're young you can't really control your shadow magic. When you're 5 years old you get control over them and over time._

"_The shadow magic running through the boy is powerful and under developed." The head of the shadow creatures told the others. Yami could only feel pain running through his body and that was the only thing on his mind. He wasn't aware that his shadow magic had been activated. It wasn't going to be like that until he was 3 years old. Since he was still really young he fell asleep a lot trying to ignore the pain of because of the pain. Even when he was three he still slept through most of his years again...from pain and fear._

_10 years old_

"_Feeling up to it weapon?" Yami soon grew use to being called weapon by the scientists. He also knew their names along with how many were working on him. Osore (Fear) was the main person. He also had 4 other people with him.__ Zetsubou (Despair) was the second in command when Osore wasn't there. Itami (Pain) was next to Zetsubou. Goumon (Torture)was another name that one of the scientists had and the last one was called Hazure (Failure). They all worked on Yami to turn him into the best weapon for the Shadow Master._

"_Yes sir." Yami spoke in an empty voice. Osore worked with Yami the most of the time he had spare. Yami's crimson eyes locked onto Osore's golden eyes. Osore has golden eyes, Zetsubou had a dark blue, Itami had green eyes, Goumon had piercing red eyes that gave off a glow when he was annoyed and Hazure had white eyes. Yami knew them all off by heart and Osore knew what he wanted to do with Yami._

"_How are you feeling?" Osore asked Yami in a cold voice._

"_Nothing...I am a weapon built for the Shadow Master. I don't have emotions." Yami told Osore and Yami could feel Osore smile behind him. Yami was looking in front of him at the blank black wall. Yami's crimson eyes fixed on one block on the wall. No emotions were seen anywhere on him. The Osore knew that the Shadow Master wanted to see how his little weapon was coming alone. Osore picked up Yami and threw him against the wall. Yami quickly changed so that his feet hit the wall and jumped off and landed on the floor perfectly fine. Osore knew that Yami should be complete in another 6 years. The Shadow Master was just looking on what was good for Yami and then what needed to be improved which would be put into Yami to make him perfect. Zetsubou walked into the room with a piece of paper._

"_Osore...The Shadow Master is here." Zetsubou told Osore._

"_Looks like you have people waiting for you weapon." Osore told Yami. Yami looked blankly at Osore before he nodded. Osore picked Yami up by the scruff of his neck and walked off with him. Yami didn't even struggle and his crimson eyes stuck to the floor as if they were trying to find some way out of this hell he was in. The Shadow Master was waiting for him._

_Yami soon found himself standing in a coliseum. Yami was standing in the centre. The Shadow Master was sitting in his thrown with Zork standing next to him. The large purple demon looked at Yami in the coliseum and the Shadow Master didn't look impressed. The Shadow Master was wearing long black robed that covered most of his skin, long white gloves that were covering his hands. The acid green eyes the Shadow Master had always gave off a glowing colour around them. A golden necklace was around his neck. The symbol for being the Shadow Master._

"_What is the meaning of this?" He cried out as he saw a ten year old boy standing there without any emotions on his face or in his eyes._

"_Sir...that's the weapon you wanted us to make." Osore told the Shadow Master. He didn't seem impressed with what was produced in front of him._

"_Why is there a 10 year old boy standing there?" The Shadow Master roared and the whole area shook slightly under his fury._

"_He is the weapon." Osore told the Shadow Master. The Shadow Master looked at Yami before he relaxed in his chair._

"_That boy doesn't seem he can do much." Zork commented before Osore smiled._

"_You'll see." Osore told the Shadow Master and Zork._

"_Attack." Osore said down the phone that he had. A large black gate opened up on its own and a Shadow Demon charged out the cage. It charged straight for Yami and Yami was quick to pull out a sword._

"_That's...the sword of Shadows." Zork spoke calmly before Osore nodded._

"_Yes...the legendary weapon that only chooses one person. If that person dies then the sword destroys itself too." Osore spoke with excitement in his voice. The Shadow Master leaned forward in his chair to get a good look at the sword of Shadows. The sword was found 5000 years ago and no one has been able to wield the sword. Now this weapon wields the sword._

"_I know what the sword is...why did it choose the weapon?" Zork asked confused in his demonic voice._

"_No one knows...isn't that what makes the sword more interesting?" Osore asked Zork. Zork looked at Yami before he watched his moves._

_Yami charged straight for the demon with the sword at the ready. The demon managed to avoid the sword and took a slash at Yami with its claws. The claws slashed through Yami easily. Yami changed to attack the demon again despite the fact that his body had just taken serious damage. The Shadow Master watched amazed and Zork was tempted to attack the demon itself. Osore watched as Yami attacked the demon again with a slash. The demon screeched in pain and it's blood sprayed everywhere. Yami was soon attacking the demon again and again with the sword of shadows in his hand. The blade of the sword was the darkest black you could ever see and glowing light blue runes were crafted onto the blade of the sword. The handle was made of dragon skin with a gem encrusted with the eye of darkness. A gem looked like a glass dragon eye but it contained so much mystery and power. The blade cut through the demon's skin like it was a piece of paper._

"_That sword is powerful...there is no way that he can be beaten." Zork spoke after the demon dropped dead. The Shadow Master seemed pleased. Yami looked at the dead demon before he smiled. Osore looked at Yami before he knew that he needed to get him out of there and back to the lab. He wasn't at the best and he was going to spend more time crushing those emotions in Yami. Yami grabbed his sword before he went to slice the demon open. A slash across the neck of the demon before cutting the demon's body down. A large T was on the demon and Yami went to attack the demon's inner organs. Osore was about to call Yami off but the Shadow Master put his hand up to silence him._

"_I want to see what this weapon does...he's rather fascinating." The Shadow Master told Osore. Osore looked at the Shadow Master before he nodded. He did create a weapon but this was the first time that Yami killed something and he wasn't sure if it was important but he wasn't sure how Yami was going to react to killing the demon. He tried crushing everything a normal shadow being would have but you can't crush everything. The Shadow Master watched as Yami removed all the organs from the demon and left them on the floor next to the demon. Osore sent in his other scientists to take the weapon away from the coliseum and away from this place and safely back in the lab where Yami belongs. Yami looked at the blade before the other scientists came and took him away._

"_What do you think of the weapon?" Osore asked the Shadow Master. The Shadow Master was smiling and that was always a good sign. If the Shadow Master was happy then there was a chance that everything was going to be fine._

"_Any improvements?" Osore asked the Shadow Master._

"_Just a few... but there's not much from me. The way he killed the demon reminded me of an English killer. I'm sure you heard of Jack the Ripper." The Shadow Master asked Osore._

"_He escaped...didn't he?" Osore asked the Shadow Master who nodded._

"_Yes, he escaped and they never found him. That's not the point though. Give him more time and he'll be the weapon I'll use in the next shadow war...what's his file like?" The Shadow Master asked Osore._

"_We have never given him a name. We always call him weapon. He looks like a normal shadow being when he's much, much more. The weapon has the ability to take on any form as he has the ability to control illusions. The only shadow being capable of controlling them. The weapon is constantly growing stronger. He can take the strongest bomb and still come out in one piece. He won't stop fighting until the battle is won for him. No matter how much damage he takes he will still stand to fight for another day. The weapon is the ultimate form." Osore told the Shadow Master. The smile that crept on the Shadow Master's face was always a good sign that he was happy with the result that was in front of him._

_Yami was thrown into a cage but that was expecting that. Yami was use to being in a cage and this was no different. Once they were finished with him he was normally thrown into a cage. Yami looked at the scientists who threw him in before he grabbed hold of the bars. The scientists looked at Yami and they left him and started to take him back to the lab. The lab was painfully in the same area so they didn't have to travel far before he was home…back in hell as Yami would say. Secretly Yami hated the lab. He was bored of the life he had now and needed to get out from there and explore the real world. The only memories that he had was the memories of the pain, torture and hard training sessions to crush all emotions from him. Yami still had them…but he never showed them to the scientists that were there watching him._

"_You did good today weapon." Goumon told Yami. His red eyes glaring straight into Yami's crimson eyes._

"_I could have done better." Yami told Goumon._

"_Yes…you could have done. I still haven't received news on what the Shadow Master said about you though." Goumon told Yami. The door opened and Osore walked into the room with a smile on his face as he walked into the room. Yami looked at Osore before Osore noticed a tiny emotion flicker through his eyes. Just one tiny emotion isn't going to hurt right? Yami wasn't perfect and he never will be perfect. Nothing will be perfect…nothing in the world will be perfect._

"_And the news sir?" Goumon asked Osore._

"_He wants to see the weapon in 6 years. He might also bring the little Shadow Master with him. The one that's going to take over." Osore told Goumon. Yami knew that he couldn't show emotions in his eyes or on his face but since they couldn't feel his aura. His aura filled with sadness as if he's forgotten what he should feel sad about. Was it from the fact that for as long as he could remember the only memories he had was to become the ultimate weapon? Was it because he was treated like dirt and just some weapon for them to use? Or was it something much, much more?_

_6 Years Later_

_The Shadow Master had asked to see Yami again and the scientists were happy to show him off. More training was done...this time to kill other shadow beings. Yami had killed more shadow demons but he's never killed someone now. This was what he was training for. Yami was in a cage at the moment waiting to be released to kill the shadow people._

"_My Lord...these people have been wanted for murder and treason." The guard said as they brought in the three offenders. They all had black hair and red eyes. They may all wear stripes from their prison cells but the shadow master didn't care._

"_Since these people have committed treason...just kill them now." The Shadow Master said. A small boy with silver hair and green eyes was standing next to the Shadow Master. Behind the Shadow Master's chair a dark figure was in the background. He was watching over the little Shadow Master in training while he still lived. The guards left the offenders alone before they heard the gate open. Yami's fight was about to begin._

_Yami charged at the offenders with his sword in hand and without any emotions on his face. The offenders were surprised on what Yami was doing and decided to run. Large black vines reached out from the ground and wrapped around the offenders, stopping them from escaping from Yami. Yami's eyes seemed to be burning with hatred. The Shadow Master didn't seem to notice but the Shadow Master in training noticed. He noticed the eyes burning with hatred. It did not look good for the offenders. Yami pulled his sword up and sliced up the vines holding one of the offenders before he was soon slitting the neck of the offender and after the slice down the body._

"_Watch him Riku...He'll be yours to use when you're in control." The Shadow Master told Riku. Riku looked at the current Shadow Master before he nodded. Riku looked back into the coliseum before he noticed that all three were killed by Yami. Yami smiled and his crimson eyes were burning with rage before Yami started attacking the coliseum. Large black vines started to attack the whole coliseum. Osore and the other scientists came running into the coliseum to try to calm down their weapon. Yami smiled before he ran towards them to kill them._

"_Why is he killing the scientists?" Riku questioned the Shadow Master. Riku looked up to the Shadow Master wondering if he was going to do something to stop Yami getting out of control. Osore, Zetsubou, Itami, Goumon and Hazure came running into the coliseum with their whips in their hands. Yami knew that he couldn't let them touch him again. The black vines that Yami created started to attack the 5 main scientists. The vines wrapped around them and threw them into the ground with the strong strength that they had. Yami attacked the other scientists. The Shadow Master and Riku looked horrified. The shadowed figure looked like they were ready to protect Riku if Yami went to attack him. Yami's attention was only on the scientists though._

"_He's gotten stronger he doesn't believe that he doesn't need to follow their control anymore" The Shadow Master told Riku._

"_What's going to happen to everyone?" Riku asked the Shadow Master._

"_I don't know...I'm tempted to watch but I don't really want to become a target for the weapon" The Shadow Master told Riku. Riku watched Yami kill the scientists without a problem. No sense of guilt could be seen on his face or eyes...just rage. Riku watched how beaten up the scientists looked before there was an explosion. Riku and the Shadow Master both covered their eyes as dust was thrown everywhere. Riku dared himself to look before he saw Yami leave the coliseum running._

_Yami kept running before he skidded to a stop. Yami turned to run in the direction towards the laboratory. He soon tired himself out and started walking towards the laboratory. No one had seen Yami before so he was completely new to the area. Yami found the laboratory where he was once held. He was free now...but for how much longer? Yami was still holding the sword of shadows and started attacking the door to open it. Yami broke the doors down and ran to the files. He quickly started scanning for his file. Yami smiled and pulled out his file and started flicking through it. He found 13 pages around how to gain control over him so that he can be used for anything. Yami looked at the pages before he ripped them out his file. Yami knew what he needed to do with the thirteen pages. He took the last page...the page that held the information on how to put himself under other people's control. He put that page in his pocket before he used his own shadow magic to spread the pages all over the shadow realm. The pages were well hidden as well._

_Yami left the lab after putting his file back where it belongs and walked over to the hospital. He walked into the room where the scientists were being kept. Yami walked through the door late at night while they were all asleep. Yami brought out his sword once more. They were all sleeping peacefully_

"_You taught me so much...but now it's time to put you 5 in eternal slumber." Yami spoke demonically. Yami smiled and large black vines came out from the ground and started to suffocate the 5 different scientists. All 5 dropped dead before Yami left through the window leaving a message on the floor. 'I've rebelled'_

_Yami now needed to escape from the shadow realm. He ran and hoped that he could find a portal to the other world. That was the only thing that Yami could do. Escape from the shadow realm and try to start a new life. There wasn't anything else he could do in the shadow realm. The Shadow Master was probably going to have him hunted down to be re-captured. Yami could not stand another day in the cage he was held in and luckily he managed to find a portal out from the shadow realm._

_Yami ran through the portal and found himself in a room with a large cooking pot. Yami wandered closer to the pot before he realised that there were people getting cooked alive for something. He looked down at himself to find that he no longer had a body. The shadow beings didn't have a body unless they were granted one by the Shadow Master. Yami didn't care for the moment and he only wanted to stay away from other people as they would just turn him to the Shadow Master and then be used once all the pages were found. He noticed the liquid was starting to get put into a mould of some sort. Yami knew what he needed to do. He needed to find a place where he can settle down and become more stable._

"_The Millennium items will be created. 7 Millennium items will be created. Puzzle, eye, necklace, ring, rod, scale and key. They will be given to the pharaoh Atem and then he can give them to his most trusted people." Yami heard one of the guards say to the other guard. Yami looked at the puzzle before he knew what he was going to do. Yami walked over to the puzzle and knew that this was going to be perfect for him to stabilize in. Yami went into the Millennium puzzle while being made. He soon made himself at home and decided to fall asleep in the puzzle._

_Years later Yami soon found himself with the pharaoh Atem. Yami soon grew to like Atem for his caring nature and his love towards the people from the country of Egypt. It didn't take long for Atem to find out that he was hiding in the puzzle either. Atem soon found out why Yami was there and why he didn't trust him at the beginning but Atem soon got Yami to warm up to him. They normally talked during the night when Yami was more active in the puzzle._

"_You don't have a name?" Atem asked Yami. He was always called weapon but he never considered that as a name...just a title._

"_I don't have a name...where I came from I was just called weapon." Yami told Atem._

"_That's not going to do you good. Do you want a name?" Atem asked Yami. Yami looked at Atem not sure what he was getting too. They were both standing in the corridors of the Millennium Puzzle. Yami had made his side of the puzzle to be a complete mystery to help him forget his past. Atem could see right through that and smiled._

"_A name would be nice...I hate being called weapon." Yami told Atem._

"_I can tell that you want to forget what happened in the past but...what happened to you?" Atem asked Yami. Yami looked away from Atem trying to find the best way to tell him._

"_I'm from a place called the Shadow Realm...Most of the memories that I have is being tortured to forget about emotions and how to kill without feeling guilty after." Yami told Atem._

"_Sounds harsh...and that no one has ever loved you." Atem told Yami. Atem walked up to Yami and wrapped his arms around him. Yami's first instinct was to go and throw Atem off him but he seemed to nice to just push him off. He was the only one who knew about him and Atem wasn't going to tell anyone and Yami didn't want to let anyone else know._

"_Why are you hugging me?" Yami asked Atem confused._

"_Because...you need someone to look after you." Atem whispered to Yami. Yami looked exactly like Atem but the skin colour, eyes and clothes. Atem was royalty and his eyes were a deep purple and Yami's eyes were crimson and Yami just wore simple clothes...rags really. Yami slowly wrapped his arms around Atem and Atem smiled._

"_Thanks." Yami said with a smile on his face._

"_No problem...Yami" Atem said softly. Yami realised that Atem had called him Yami. Yami sounded like a nice name and Yami really liked the name. Yami noticed that Atem was slowly falling asleep. Yami smiled for the first time in years and took Atem back to his room before Atem fell asleep completely. Atem and Yami could only grow a stronger bond._

_Zork had followed Yami through the shadow realm and started to threaten Egypt. Yami felt Zork enter the world and started to panic causing Atem to worry in his mind. Yami was fragile at the moment and he still wasn't stable as he put himself. Zork was starting to destroy Egypt. The country that Yami enjoyed being in. Yami watched from the puzzle all the damage that Zork was causing. It was bad enough for the Thief King bothering Atem but when Zork came to find Yami...this was getting out of Atem's hands and hitting the floor. There was only so much that could happen. Zork was after Yami and he didn't want to get Atem involved._

"_Yami...stay calm and I'll defeat him" Atem told Yami. Yami wanted to help Atem but Atem knew that he needed to do this alone. Atem charged towards Zork on his horse and started to use a curse. The next thing Yami knew was his vision went white._

_Yami un-covered his eyes to see Atem standing in front of him. Yami looked around to find that it was just him and Atem. Atem was smiling at Yami for some reason and it confused Yami. There had to be a reason why the whole area was white and only him and Atem to be the only people there._

"_What's...going on?" Yami asked as he turned to face Atem after looking around._

"_I sealed Zork away...I noticed how scared you were on him finding you. In order to seal Zork away I sacrificed myself." Atem told Yami. Yami's eyes widened._

"_Why did you sacrifice yourself?" Yami asked Atem._

"_It was that or I let Zork take my country and you. I couldn't let you return back to the Shadow Realm." Atem told Yami._

"_What's going to happen to you?" Yami asked Atem. Atem frowned._

"_I don't really know...but I can't completely move on without my 13 memories." Atem told Yami. Yami looked at Atem confused._

"_13 memories?" Yami asked Atem who nodded._

"_I lost my memories...well...some of my memories" Atem told Yami._

"_I'll find them for you...take my word on that Atem." Yami said with determination in his voice. Atem looked at Yami and smiled._

"_You'll help me like I've helped you." Atem spoke clearly to Yami and Yami nodded._

"_It's the least I can do for you keeping me safe...I just wish I could do more" Yami told Atem before Atem wrapped his arms around Yami._

"_You can do something...I believe Seth is going to come back when I can't. Please...take care of him" Atem whispered into Atem's ear. Yami felt the tears coming back and he smiled._

"_I'll do my best to look after him" Yami whispered to Atem before he disappeared. Yami looked at where Atem was once standing before he shattered the Millennium puzzle. He knew that he needed to take time off this to stabilize himself so that he could start fresh. The puzzle wasn't going to be completed until he was ready to come out again and when the Shadow Realm wasn't hunting for him as much as it was now. Yami knew that he needed to do this now. If he didn't do this now...he was going to be found easily. The Millennium puzzle was left for over 5000 years which was just the amount of time Yami needed._

_It was Yugi's 16 birthday when Yami came out the puzzle. Yami vowed that he'll help Atem and he was going to do just that. He wasn't going to let his promise break so easily but he knew that he needed to help Yugi too...he wanted to make his life better and he was going to do that. Yugi seemed to be just like Atem in a way. He cared about the people around him but maybe that was what was causing him to feel a little awkward around Yugi. When there was something wrong he normally talked to Atem about it but...he was the only one who managed to stay in the puzzle which seemed a little unfair. Just like Atem, Yami soon found himself getting to like Yugi...the same way he liked Atem._

"_Who are you?" Yugi asked Yami. Yami turned to face Yugi. He was just like Yami only shorter and his eyes were innocent no matter how you looked at them. As Yami had stabilized his eyes went from crimson to a deep purple just like Atem's eyes once were. Yugi looked at Yami wondering who he was and what he was doing here inside the Millennium Puzzle. Yami looked at Yugi before he wanted to walk away from Yugi and hide deeper in the Millennium Puzzle._

"_My name is Yami." Yami told Yugi. He remembered the name Atem had given me and his mission. To look after Seth and to find Atem's memories._

Yami was too lost in the memory that he didn't notice Riku step out from the shadows behind him. Riku was all grown up and Riku had found Yami with Yugi. It didn't take long for Yami and Riku to have a friendship thanks to Yugi and the rest of the group. Riku was the Shadow Master now and that's a strong reason why he wanted to have his friendship with Yami. Riku never wanted to use Yami as a weapon and he would rather have Yami as a friend more than anything. Riku's silver hair blew in the wind and he smiled and sat next to Yami. Yami sighed.

"Hey Yami." Riku said with a smile on his face. Yami turned to face Riku and he smiled.

"Hey Riku...what brings you here?" Yami asked Riku.

"I was wondering if you're going to sleep tonight." Riku told Yami. Yami smiled since it was rare that Yami was asleep but when he did it was normally after keeping everyone safe.

"I've still got to find Atem's memories...he's counting on me." Yami told Riku.

"Yeah...we'll find them. Seth will thank you for that as well." Riku told Yami as he put his hand around Yami's shoulder.

"I wanted to be Atem...he was so calm and clean...then there's me...filthy." Yami told Riku.

"Sure you killed the people who tortured you...but you're free now from the shadow realm and times have changed." Riku told Yami. Yami couldn't help but smile. He was better off with Yugi because of the age gap between them but because he seemed to open up more to Yugi then he did with Atem. Riku and Yami watched the waves hit the beach and the other obstacles that were in the way.

"Thanks..." Yami told Riku. There was something on Yami's mind and Riku could tell.

"Thanks for what?" Riku asked Yami confused.

"For not using me...no matter how many times I want you to use me...just...thanks." Yami told Riku.

"Hey...someone has to fight your weapon side...you're more yami material than weapon now." Riku told Yami.

"I will always remember the weapon training that I had...I'm glad that I could tell the group the truth about me though...the fact that I didn't forget my memories but I'm collecting them to help Atem." Yami told Riku but Riku could only smile.

"You went through so much...I'm surprised that you're not insane." Riku told Yami in a concerned voice. Yami could easily tell that Riku was worried about him and in return Yami protected Riku. Yami and Riku stayed there watching the moonlight reflecting off the waves. Wondering what tomorrow will bring them both.

* * *

FireCacodemon: What do you think?

Yami: My opinion doesn't count...does it?

FireCacodemon: Nope ^_^

Yami: Reminder...this is what came out from FireCacodemon's twisted mind!

FireCacodemon: My minds not that twisted...but it does change Yu-Gi-Oh...

Yami: Anyway...that's not important...reviews would be nice...

FireCacodemon: Sorry if it's really bad...but this came out during the night here in Britian...so for me it's not going to be good.

Yami: Anyway...we better leave before we get killed

FireCacodemon: Deal

Yami&FireCacodemon: Bye!


End file.
